


Twenty Questions

by Kamo_Tea



Series: Klance Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I will support these headcanons until I die, Keith is TØP trash, Lance loves pop music, M/M, literally this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamo_Tea/pseuds/Kamo_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another boring day in the castle, so naturally Lance decides to bother Keith. Poor Lance doesn't know what he's getting himself into. </p>
<p>I wrote this fic for Day 1 of Klance Week, so it's on my tumblr too if you guys are interested! See the end notes for my tumblr url.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Voltron, I hope you guys like it!

Lance groaned as he sat down on the couch. It seemed like today would be another slow day in the Castle of Lions. Normally Lance would be more than happy to take a break from fighting the Galra Empire, but there simply was nothing for him to do. Shiro was helping Allura and Coran run maintenance on the castle, Pidge was working on another one of their “projects”, Hunk was in the kitchen cooking dinner, and Keith was on the training deck as usual. This meant that Lance was left to his own devices, that is, until Keith walked into the room.

“Done training already?” Lance glanced up at the red paladin.

Keith sighed as he sat beside Lance on the couch. “Yeah, I guess.”

Lance frowned. He should’ve known by know that Keith wasn’t really one to take part in a casual discussion. Even so, however, Lance still felt the need to keep the conversation going.

“I’m bored.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, and Lance could tell Keith was annoyed by his insistence to keep talking. “And? What do you want me to do?” Keith blatantly asked.

Lance pondered for a moment before grinning. “Let’s play a game,” he turned to face Keith, “How does twenty questions sound?" 

Keith shook his head. "No, Lance. I don’t want to play another one of your stupid—”

“What’s your favorite song?”

Keith sighed once again before giving in. “I don’t know, I guess ‘Truce’ by Twenty One Pilots is pretty good.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lance asked exasperatedly.

“Oh yeah, well what’s yours?” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed deeper.

Lance grinned, “It’s obviously 'How to be a Heartbreaker.’ Marina and the Diamonds is the best.”

Keith laughed, “Figures you’d be into something like that.”

Lance gasped. How _dare_ Keith insult his music choices when all he listened to was that terrible emo crap. “Do you want to go, mullet head?”

Keith took a deep breath, “You’re the one who wanted to play twenty questions, idiot. Now hurry up and ask another one.”

Lance grumbled and folded his arms across his chest. “You’re an asshole,” Lance sighed, “Alright, favorite animal?”

Keith shrugged, “Snakes are pretty cool.”

Lance placed his head in his hands and groaned. “This game is going nowhere." 

“Okay, how about I ask a question this time?” Keith suggested as he tried to hold back his frustration with the blue paladin.

Lance looked up at Keith and muttered, "Please, do enlighten me.”

“Alright, favorite color?” Keith smirked, “Let me guess, is it blue?”

Lance rolled his eyes before thinking. Although it was meant to be a simple question, Lance wasn’t quite sure about the answer. He listed out every color he could think of, yet his mind kept returning to one in particular. 

'Red,’ Lance thought before quickly shaking his head. 

No, that couldn’t be it. Why would red be his favorite color? It wasn’t as if he associated the color with Keith’s jacket, and he most _definitely_ did not associate the color with how he thought the jacket suited Keith perfectly. No, that wasn’t happening. Lance tried desperately to think about something else— _anything_ other than Keith—but he failed miserably.

As Lance’s eyes traveled to Keith’s annoyingly smug grin, he found himself thinking about the slight redness of the other paladin’s cheeks, and how they were always red after Keith finished training. He started thinking about Keith’s boots, and although Lance considered them to be an absolute _disaster_ , Keith somehow managed to pull it off. Lance smiled. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Keith was extremely talented. Keith could pull off anything.

Keith waved a hand in front of Lance’s face. “Hey, are you alright?” He flashed another annoying grin at Lance, “Why don’t you just admit that blue _is_ your favorite color?”

Being dragged back into reality, Lance smiled as his cheeks began to heat up. He gazed into Keith’s eyes and softly shook his head.

“Actually, it’s red."

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is TØP trash, I fully endorse this until the day I die. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! It would be greatly appreciated if you guys left comments on kudos to let me know how I'm doing. Once again, thank you! :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: letsgetklancey.tumblr.com


End file.
